1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of cleaning technology, and particularly to a filtering element, a filtering equipment and a water circulation cleaning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There generally have high environmental and product cleanliness requirements in TFT-LCD industry. Since residues including stains, colloid substances, glass debris and the like on surface of a substrate are required to be cleaned out before the substrate is put into production line, kinds of cleaning machines are generally used to clean surface of the substrate, in the TFT-LCD industry. As a result, there has great amount of usage of pure water daily, and waste water produced after the cleaning is unable to recycle and thus is discharged directly, thereby causing serious waste of water source.
Therefore, it is a technical problem to be solved urgently in the art to provide an effective filtering equipment which is capable of filtering and reusing waste water.